Online publishers often employ a content management system (CMS) to manage workflows and publishing of news and entertainment content in a collaborative environment.
A CMS may be used in a live reporting scenario, for example, where an online publisher may wish to allow authorized individuals to directly report news regarding a current event. In another example, an online publisher may wish to encourage audience participation, by soliciting real-time comments and feedback in response to a live discussion. However, while conventional CMS systems might be adaptable to provide such features, frequent updating may require significant computing and bandwidth resources. One reason for this is that conventional CMS systems typically publish complete pages, which results in considerable redundancy when the complete page is repeatedly transferred to a client that is requesting frequent updates.
Users may wish to use a CMS to create and aggregate content such as web pages, papers, essays, stories, articles, posts, commentary, reviews, videos, and images, for example, and electronically publish the content for display on other user computing devices. The content may not be static and a user may update and republish the content. Multiple users may work together to create, aggregate, edit, update or moderate content. Multiple users work together to create, aggregate, edit, update or moderate content even when some or all of the users are in remote locations.
There is a need for an improved system and method for creating and managing online content that is dynamically changing in real-time.